


loneliness will suffocate you

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko-centric, May Continue In Another Work, One Shot, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Tetsuya wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loneliness will suffocate you

His parents first forgot about him when he was a few months old.

 

They were driving away from the house when they realized that Tetsuya wasn't with them.

 

They laughed it off and went back.

 

They believed that they wouldn't do it again.

 

But they did.

 

They kept forgetting him.

 

He doesn't remember even remember spending three consecutive days with them.

 

When he's five, they only come home once a week, for only about a few hours.

 

He gets curious.

 

He learns to pick locks.

 

He reads every book in the library.

 

It's still not enough.

 

He's still lonely. 

 

The house is much too big for him.

 

He cries for his parents.

 

He cries for somebody to please play with him.

 

It never happens.

 

At school, he's never noticed.

 

When he is, they call him a freak and bully him.

 

He takes the kitchen knife and starts testing it on his arms.

 

It's the warm liquid that comforts him.

 

He decides he likes the color red.

 

But he's still alone.

 

When he closes his eyes, everything's black.

 

When he's seven, he sees something white in that darkness.

 

He talks to it.

 

He names it Shiro.

 

Shiro becomes his playmate.

 

Everytime he closes his eyes, he enters a room.

 

It's checkered black and white on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

 

There's a wooden chair there that they takes turns sitting in.

 

Shiro calls Tetsuya Kuro.

 

Shiro doesn't tell him why, though.

 

Shiro looks exactly like him, but he wears all white.

 

Tetsuya wears all black whenever he enters that room in his mind.

 

They talk.

 

They talk about anything.

 

Shiro comforts Tetsuya.

 

He calls him his angel.

 

He stops the loneliness.

 

When he's ten, he finds a new friend.

 

His name is Ogiwara.

 

Tetsuya now only talks to Ogiwara.

 

Shiro shrinks back into the darkness and waits in the room.

 

Ogiwara teaches him basketball.

 

Tetsuya's a lot happier now.

 

But Ogiwara leaves for someplace else.

 

It doesn't matter, though.

 

They made a promise.

 

They'll see each other again.

 

Tetsuya works hard to get on the first string of his basketball club.

 

He meets Aomine.

 

A new friend.

 

But he is told he doesn't have talent.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

Shiro sneaks up on him.

 

The gym is opened and in comes Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara.

 

Shiro backs away.

 

Tetsuya finds his new talent.

 

He becomes part of the regulars.

 

He makes friends with Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Momoi.

 

Then Kise comes along.

 

The blonde is annoying, but he becomes Tetsuya's friend too.

 

He's not alone anymore.

 

His arms are clear of the pretty red.

 

He has friends, and he's happy.

 

But it shatters.

 

Aomine leaves him.

 

Akashi changes.

 

Murasakibara ridicules him.

 

Midorima scoffs at him.

 

Kise grows distant.

 

Momoi becomes drunk on victory.

 

_But I still have Ogiwara, right?_

 

He did.

 

But Akashi broke him.

 

He loses Ogiwara, too.

 

He cries.

 

He decorates his arms with the warm red.

 

He remembers how much he loves the red.

 

He sleeps.

 

Shiro covers his eyes and whispers at him.

 

_ Kuro, I've missed you. _

 

_Shiro?_

 

_ Let's destroy them, Kuro. They hurt you. _

 

_But—_

 

_ Shh. Sleep, Kuro. I'll take care of everything. _


End file.
